The present invention relates generally to the field of application management, and more particularly to re-launching contextually related application sets on a computing device.
Computing systems, such as for a mobile device, often allow users to switch between multiple applications in order to accomplish an end-to-end task, such as reading an e-mail, checking a calendar entry, and then sending a reply e-mail or text message. Mobile users may be interrupted during the task, for example, ending a browsing session to answer a phone call. Some device systems aid users in completing multiple tasks by allowing a user to hibernate certain applications to free up system resources, or by allowing a user to select an application to run in the background when switching to a different foreground application.